My SeCret Love!
by GaNGsta GaL
Summary: This is my first song fic! hope you really like it. oh by the way my old name is monick0131 and now i have change it.


_A/N: This is my first song fic so I hope you enjoy reading it. The song I get is My Secret Love by Jojo. So this is just something I like. After it I'm working on my second songfic but you don't know the song because I get the song from a role playing game Rhapsody-A Musical Adventure. Just wait for it! Thank You! _

_**MY SECRET LOVE**_

_BY: _ToUshAkUrA mIasAYa ahisHimIkaN

_**Boy your so hard to believe  
Boy your so hard to believe**_

_**Just a friend  
that's all i've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl   
who wants to be the center of your world**_

"Hi Natsume! A certain brunette said as she walk towards a familiar tree where she saw Natsume reading his manga.

"What do you want? Go away! Jeez you're always so nossy!" He yell at me. I wonder if that will change.

"Sorry, can I seat here?" I asked him and he nodded.

_**But I ain't got much to offer  
but my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
for u to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
to you**_

"Do what you want!" he said to me coldly.

I sit at the back of the tree.

I want to talk to him but no word came out. I don't know what stopping me.

Sometimes, no I always wish that I'm like Hotaru who's strong to talk, to tell you how I feels.

_**I try to smile when I see  
Other girls with you  
Acting like every thing is ok  
But oh  
U don't know how it feels  
To be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**_

I saw him surrounded with girls trying to get his love.

I want to go to him and tell him what I feels.

It's hard for me to tell you this.

Because I know you love another. You love the new girl came with the same Alice as your, Aoi.

She's beautiful, smart and everything a boy wish.

_**In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for u  
Inside of me  
Ooh whoo yea  
What do I have to  
For u to notice this  
You look at her with love  
I'm just you girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you**_

If I sleep I always dream of you,

Dreaming that we are together, protecting me and loving me for who I am.

Do I have to be good in our entire subject so you can love me? Do I need to be Aoi? Do I need to pretend someone else? Someone who is not idiotic?

_**I try to smile when I see  
Other girls with you  
Acting like every thing is ok  
But oh  
You don't know how it feels  
To be so in love  
With some one who doesn't even know  
My secret love**_

You're always with Aoi that really hurts me so much. I want to be with you but I can't.

Even you're close I feel you're a far.

I try to be cheerful even I see you two together rumors by everyone that she is your girlfriend.

Hotaru notice it but I try to hide it coz I don't anyone to know it but you first. But it seems so impossible.

_**What do u see in her  
You don't see in me  
Boy your so hard to believe  
Why do u show her love but there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Is it cuz I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul**_

I want to tell to leave her alone and go with me but I know for sure you wouldn't do it coz' u love her than me.

I can't compete to her coz' she everything a boy would want and me,

Even I excel in class, I know you wouldn't notice me coz' of my appearance.

I'm just the lame idiotic ditzy Mikan Sakura that no one would love.

_**And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**_

I don't know what to do, maybe I should give up.

Because for you I'm just your class partner.

I'm just the plain Mikan Sakura.

I know that I give up already but no matter what I do I can't forget the fact that I love you.

You're the only one that I will love.

Even it hurt me so much. I will just be a friend, no maybe a girl who's always there for you wishing you could return the love that I gave to you but not just a friend.

_**I try to smile when I see  
Other girls with you acting  
Like every thing is ok  
But oh  
U don't know how it feels  
To be so in love  
With some one who doesn't even know  
My secret love**_

_**Oh oh oh no**_

"Mikan?" He speak out to me. He walked towards me as I was sitting near the sakura tree.

"Oh, Hi Natsume!" I greeted and smile just not to let him know my inside thoughts that motion would show even I don't want to.

"I thought you're with Hotaru, polka?" He said to me but I just shook my head. Then I remember how Hotaru fight for her love for Ruka.

But why would I give up. I have to try no matter what? Even he reject me, now I can ease on the pain.

"Natsume, I have to tell you something." I said as I face the ground and he look to me. I stand up still looking down and he stand up to.

"I Love You, Hyuuga Natsume!" I said.

Then…

_**Boy you're so hard to believe**_

He hold my shoulders and wrap his hand around my waist.

"I Love you too, Mikan Sakura!" He said to me as his one hand held my chin then pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened but I returned the kiss and wrap my arms around her neck and kiss him deeper as well what he did.

We held back after minutes but he still wrap his hand around my waist and as my hands on his neck.

"How about Aoi?" I ask a bit curious.

"She'll understand, after all she's my sister." He said to me.

"What you're sister-" But he cut it kissing me deeper and I did the same.

This secret love really hurts me but now I let it out make me more at ease and now more wonderful

because my love is with me, hugging and kissing me.


End file.
